bear_in_the_big_blue_house_and_friendsfandomcom-20200213-history
A Wagon of a Different Color
A Wagon of a Different Color is the eleventh episode of the first season. Plot Bear is going to check the mail. After performing "What's in the Mail Today?" , Bear declares that today there is "a lot of interesting stuff." After sniffing at the viewers that have just that "rolled out of bed smell", Tutter calls Bear over and wants to know if he got any mail. Bear looks through the mail to see what they got. There are coupons from the market - including a sale on green beans (which would be good for Treelo) and one on golden honey (perfect for Ojo, or Bear himself.) Tutter is disappointed, declaring the first "too stringy" and the second "too sticky." Bear then announces the third sale -- yellow cheddar. Tutter goes wild for this and Bear says that they'll go to the market. Bear just needs to get his wagon, and Tutter says he has to get dressed. Bear recalls that his wagon is in the attic. When Bear gets up to the attic, he finds Ojo with some cans of paint. He suspects that something is up and sure enough, it is --- Ojo has decided to paint his wagon! Bear weakly protests that he needs it to go to the market, however, Ojo is committed to making a "masterpiece." Bear agrees that it could use a new paint job and lets Ojo continue. Ojo wants to paint it orange, but doesn't have any orange paint. Bear helps her by showing her that she can mix red and yellow paint to make orange. But Ojo can't make up her mind, and thinks maybe green would be better. Bear stays to help Ojo to mix one more color (purple) but then heads back into the living room. "Color" Bear says, "It makes everything so beautiful." He cites examples (fireworks, a peacock, and a rainbow) and soon breaks out into a song about colors - "Some of the Colors I See." Bear then asks what the viewers think and in a Real-Kids Segment, kids discuss their favorite colors - include just about every color of the rainbow and, in fact, one kid's favorite color is rainbow colors! Bear then hears Treelo laughing and soon finds him looking in the mirror. Treelo thinks that the "funny monkey" in the mirror is another monkey and doesn't realize he is looking at his reflection. Bear comments on how beautiful and colorful the monkey in the mirror is and shows Treelo just who it really is. Bear invites Treelo to the market and Treelo agrees to come with. Then, Pip and Pop show up. The duo is on their way up to the attic to help Ojo paint the wagon. Bear invites them to the market aswell and they agree to go once the wagon is done. Bear, unoccupied at the moment, decides to look for Shadow. He sings her song and she appears. Shadow comments that she was dancing on the rooftops of the town. Bear asks Shadow if she has a story. Shadow does, and she tells a poem of an alligator that easts a a blue suede shoe. With the story over, Bear asks Shadow what color a shadow is. She tells him that she's not sure, but she thinks it's whatever color that the shadow is falling on. Bear then hears Tutter again. He's in the kitchen shouting, "Oh, Cheddar chunks! Oh, Brie!" Bear decides to go find out what's going on. Tutter says that Bear wouldn't know how to help him attesting "How could a bear understand the problems of a mouse?" Bear continues to push and Tutter reluctantly decides to give it a try. He explains that he doesn't know what to wear to the market and warns Bear that helping him won't be easy. Bear thinks that he can help Tutter, but does comment that Tutter has an "extensive wardrobe." First, Tutter comes out in an outfit that's all red. He likes the outfit, but worries about people's reactions: "Oh, they'll probably look at me and say "Hey! Look at that little mouse in red! He must really like to get attention!" Bear says that he doesn't know about that, but this doesn't seem to assuage Tutter's fears. Tutter dismisses the outfit. He comes back out of his mousehole with a black hat and yellow scarf. This time, he's worried folks will think he looks like a bumblebee. He dismisses this outfit too. Tutter getting more frustrated, and Bear offers a suggestion to calm him down. Bear says that Tutter should just wear what he likes best. After much consideration Tutter realizes that Bear is right. He comes back out in a camouflage hat and scarf. Tutter is now ready to go to the market. Ojo, Pip and Pop have just finished the wagon and are ready to unveil it. They've painted it in rainbow colors. Bear says that it looks "really original", Ojo says she thinks it has "every color in the world" and Treelo comments that the wagon has "Treelo colors." They now have the wagon and are ready to go to the market. After Bear and the gang return from the market, Bear tells viewer that it was a productive trip and now it's time to head back up to the attic to tell Luna, all about the day. Upon reaching the attic, Bear notices that Ojo and the others have cleaned up the attic and compliments them. That night, Bear goes up to the attic and visits Luna. She appears rising in the night sky looking towards the sky instead of looking at us. They both greet each other. She tells him that she was admiring the sunset on the other side of the world. Bear tells Luna all about the day at the Big Blue House, how Ojo, Pip & Pop painted his wagon every single color and how Treelo loves his reflection in the mirror (he loved his tail and his nose and his ears and all his colors). Luna loves colors. She says "from where I am, I see all the colors of the Earth. The blue oceans, the green forests and jungles, and the red deserts." "Wow!" says Bear. "It will be great to fly high up and see the world the way you do." Well, says Luna, it is quite a sight. "It must be, Luna" says Bear, "it must be." The two perform the "Goodbye Song" as some moments from the day are shown. The episode concludes with Bear thanking the viewers for visiting and turning off the attic light. Before he goes, he just wonders if he should paint the Big Blue House another color. He thinks for a moment, but decides not to. "See you soon!" he says and turns off the attic light once more. Characters *Bear *Ojo *Treelo *Pip *Pop *Tutter *Shadow *Luna Songs *Welcome song *Music and lyrics by *Bill obrecht and Peter Lurye *What's in the Mail Today? *Music and lyrics by *Dave Kinnoin & Peter Lurye *Some of the Colors I See *Music and lyrics by *Peter Lurye *Goodbye Song *Music and lyrics by *Peter Lurye Trivia *The theme for this episode is about colors. *Ellis Weiner is credited in it as writer as later shown in the Noddy Shop. *This episode was adapted from the book Bear Loves Colors! *Tutter shows off his tendency to shout out names of cheeses as if they were epithets in this episode. He shouts out the names of no less than three different cheeses (cheddar chunks, brie and Gorgonzola) when he gets upset over being unable to decide what to wear to the market. *The events of this episode were loosely adapted as the book Bear Loves Colors! *This is the second episode where the credits get short. The first was Dancin' the Day Away. The next will be Music to My Ears. The music from Some of the Colors I See will be heard again in Spring Fever, even with Bear's saying "but wait! I'm not finished yet!" *This is the second episode where the credits get short with the Shadow segment. *Technical Team Dan Stewart, Pat Minietta, Jay Kulick, Jim Scurti, Peter Hefter, Victor Smith, Tom Guadarrama, Brooke Haznedar Jim Washburn and Mark Katz are uncredited. Credits * A Wagon Of a Different Color (Credits) Gallery No photos yet. Episode Watch the episode now. Video releases * Bear in the Big Blue House Volume 5 * Shapes, Sounds & Colors with Bear DVD 2004 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Bear in the Big Blue House Episodes